dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Terrae Dragon
Terrae Dragons (often called Lush or Terra Dragons) were released on May 26, 2010, alongside Day Glory Drakes, Night Glory Drakes and Shallow Water Dragons. These dragons are distinctive in that males have wings, while females do not. Currently, they are the only released dragon with this characteristic. They are also unique in that they have three separate egg patterns, all of which mature into the same hatchlings and adults. The different egg patterns have actually been revealed to be dependent on how much sun the mother gets while the egg is developing; those with the most sun produce the least amount of chlorophyll. Those with less chlorphyll on the egg are actually more docile than the others. Terraes were originally considered "dragas", a subspecies made by Dis, though she and TJ09 decided the cave did not need any more subspecies and the idea was scratched. However, they are still unofficially considered dragas by their creators. Official Dragon Description [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Stages#Adult_Stage Adult:] "Terrae dragons are primarily herbivores who prefer to eat from the tops of trees. However, due to their massive size, they must rely on small, specialized scales to absorb and convert energy from the sun. Since they live in tightly-knit groups, this form of energy absorption helps preserve the forests in which these dragons reside." '' [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Stages#Hatchling_Stage '''Mature female Hatchling:'] "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It seems to enjoy sunbathing. And look! It's grown much bigger! It must be close to maturing." [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Stages#Hatchling_Stage Mature male Hatchling:] "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It seems to enjoy sunbathing. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing." '' [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Stages#Hatchling_Stage '''Hatchling:'] "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It seems to enjoy sunbathing." [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Stages#Egg_Stage Egg:] "This egg is a lush green hue." Sprite artists *Dis (all) *Glass_Walker (adults) Sprites Female Series: OR OR → → → Male Series: OR OR → → → 2011 Temporary Holiday Sprites Female: Male: N/A Further Information *Dis, their spriter and conceptor, has given much additional information regarding the breed, including the following: *(On squinted female eyes) "They spend so much time in the sun to collect nutrients and their scales shimmer in the sun a tad that they kinda have to squint. Their eyes are also slightly shaped like that, but not to an extreme (they just couldn't survive off plants alone, they'd deforest their homes that they're so protective of!)" *''(On the females not having wings)'': "It's just a an odd general branch off of evolution. They just have extreme dimorphism. Partially because wings were hard to fit on them, and partially because I prefer having odd releases that surprise people. To make up for their lack of wings they're a bit larger than their male counterparts. Plus since they live in groups, and they're so utterly massive, they really don't have to worry about flying for travel. Especially since they usually stay near their food and hatchlings which (for the most part) is all on the ground." *"Hatchies are little and probably couldn't crush a car, though they could dent it if you hit one (I'd say they vary in size depending on their age, from small dog/newborn fawn as young hatchlings to adult deer as older hatchlings and then they just continue to get bigger and bigger from there). They're slow growers, but when they're adults and have had a few years to grow they get awfully big." *"They're big fat gentle giants. They sort of just pick off leaves from trees or graze in the grass and if something comes along they're sort of like "meh.. just don't bug meh plz. I are be eatingz" They've got very thick hides and are a bit weary of others at first but for the most part they're quite calm since there aren't many things that could really take them down (considering the benefits of living in a group and their size) so if you gain their trust they most definitely won't mind being ridden as your weight is insignificant compared to theirs. Females, especially mothers, are a bit more mistrusting of humans than males, but their bond is stronger if you can gain their trust." *"The female is a bit bland. She follows a lot of species in that the male is a tad bit more fancy. She does, however, have a few interesting bits. Like the creme/cream ends at the male's chest while hers continues to her jaw, and she has three leaves." *"If you were to dissect a female Terrae, you would find traces of wings in her skeletal structure that have not completely dissapeared over time." (DC wiki exclusive) *Terrae is the plural form of Terra. *Usually their herds have an 'alpha' or leader of sorts. Though all adult Terraes have the capability to grow to incredible sizes, these leaders are usually the largest and generally there is only one per forest as they are a guardian of sorts. They may be docile creatures for the most part, but they will not stand for deforestation. Category:Dragon Types Category:May 2010 Drop Category:Common Dragons